wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.
This is the twenty-fourth Wiggles video, and also the fourth live concert video after LIVE Hot Potatoes!. This follows The Wiggles on their Sailing Around the World tour as they visit the Chevrolet Theater in Wallingford, Connecticut. This video is rated TV-CO (means LIVE IN Concert). Song List #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Chicken Alphabetto (ft, Opera Kratt) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Music Box Dancer #Hoop-Dee-Doo #The Monkey Dance #Gulp Gulp #Brown Girl In The Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around the World (song) #Wiggle Bay (song) #Dorothy Queen of the Roses #Swim Like A Fish #Dressing Up #Mop Mop #Dancing in the Sand #Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) #What's This Button For? #Bow Wow Wow #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Sydney Barcarolle #Eagle Rock #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Hot Potato #The Wiggles' Go, Go, Go! Medley Gallery See here Plot The opening credits list the Wiggles by name, and then the mascots and the dancers. The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car outside the arena. Greg, Murray and Anthony introduce themselves, but notice Jeff is asleep. After waking him up, they drive into the backstage area of the arena. Song #1: Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car - at the start of the song, the Wiggly Dancers run onto the stage with colored flags. The Wiggles enter the stage on Murray's part. The Wiggles greet the audience. Greg says that they enjoy riding in the Big Red Car, but they enjoy walking, because you never know what you might find. Song #2: Look Both Ways The dancers leave. Anthony tells everyone that today's all about having a good time. If they feel like singing, they can sing as loud as they like. If they feel like dancing, they can dance as fast as they like. He then tells the audience to keep an eye on Jeff and tell them if he falls asleep, because they need him for the show. Jeff says "Beauty, Mate!" Song #3: Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Jeff falls asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff says now that he's awake, he has a question that the audience can answer as loud as they like. After jumping up and down two times saying "Would you like to meet?" he says "Would you like to meet Dorothy the Dinosaur?" The audience yells "YES!" Greg asks the same questions in the same way but he asks if they want to meet Wags the Dog. Murray asks if they want to meet Captain Feathersword. When it's Anthony's turn he's so excited he leaves the stage, does a bunch of flips and cartwheels onto the stage and back, and returns. He asks if they want to meet Henry the Octopus. The Wiggles explain how to do the Lights, Camera, Action dance. Song #4: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - mascots enter the show. Dorothy enters first, followed by Captain Feathersword and Henry and Wags. Song #5: Move Your Arms Like Henry Henry leaves. Jeff intros the next song. Song #6: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist?) Murray invites everyone to dance the ballet with Dorothy and friends. Song #7:Music Box Dancer - Jeff plays the keyboard Jeff comes out and says how great the dancers were but then he falls asleep! The Wiggles plan on waking Jeff up but want him to do a bunch of stunts when he does. Jeff starts chuckling, and the Wiggles say he's sleeplaughing. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff jumps around saying Hoop-dee-doo! and asks the audience if they want to dance with him. Well, pokey-pokey-pokey, let's dance. And Jeff runs to the top balcony of the audience. Song #8: Hoop-Dee-Doo After the song, Anthony notes that Jeff has fallen asleep in the audience. After he gets woken up, he does the monkey dance. Song #9: The Monkey Dance Greg announces the next song is a folk song all the way from the Caribbean. One of the Wiggly Dancers, Lucy, is dressed in brown clothes and when she comes through the Wiggly door, they should wave to her because she looks fantastic. As the music starts, Lucy enters the stage. Song #10: Brown Girl In The Ring Greg remarks how all the singing and dancing is making him hungry. It's time to sing about their favorite food; healthy and yummy yummy. Song #11: Fruit Salad Murray introduces Captain Feathersword. Everyone's waving to the captain. Anthony asks Captain to take a bow but Captain loses his hat. As Anthony gives the hat to Captain, he tosses his sword, and this exchange goes on several times. Anthony tells Captain to take three steps back and tosses the sword to Captain but it lands on his head. Captain loses his hat once more. Greg brings Captain a hat with a bunch of flags. Anthony tells everyone to put on their sailor hats and cheer for their favorite flag in the next song. Song #12: Sailing Around The World - about 2/3 into the song, Uncle Sam shows up with the USA flag and everyone cheers. Murray introduces the next song and Dorothy arrives. Song #13: Wiggle Bay Anthony teaches everyone how to get ready to swim like a fish and look out for Ben-Fish! Song #14: Swim Like A Fish - during the song, bubbles are blown out on stage. The dancers set up two trampolines and a large mat for the next song. Song #15: Mop Mop - the dancers start doing flips and jumps from the mini-tramps onto the mat. Captain wants to try a flip but he flops twice. Then he gets it right on the third try. Jeff talks about running up and rolling down the sandhills and dancing in the sand. He runs up the stage, but while running back, falls over. Song #16: Dancing in the Sand Jeff introduces the next dance which is from Greece, and teaches everyone to say "Opa" when Captain holds up a sign. Song #17: Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) - with Anthony as one of the dancers and the music goes faster too. Murray introduces the next song with Wags the Dog Song #18: Bow Wow Wow Murray points out that some people have brought bones of Wags. He tells everyone that the Wiggly Dancers will collect them. It's time for Music with Murray. Murray has everyone play air guitar. Song #19: Play Your Guitar with Murray - Anthony tries to put up the Murray balloon but it keeps falling on him until the very end of the song. Professor Singalottasonga joins the Wiggles and dancers for a hometown favorite as everyone sways back and forth. Song #20: Sydney Barcarolle Murray reintroduces Dorothy the dinosaur. Anthony remarks how everyone's waving to Dorothy! Anthony has Prof. Singalottasonga and some of the dancers to help collect the roses.Anthony also tries to read some of the signs and roses from the audience. One of the kids presents a bouquet to Dorothy and she thanks her. Song #21: Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance With Me? Murray reintroduces Captain Feathersword and his favorite song, Quack Quack. Anthony pushes some of Captain's magic buttons to sing Quack Quack in different ways. At the end of the segment, confetti blows into the audience out of Captain's feathersword. Song #22: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship Murray intros the next song Song #23: Hot Potato - Dorothy, Wags, and Henry come out to dance to this one. Anthony reads a bunch of the signs from the audience and thanks everyone for coming. They want everyone to stand up and dance with the kids to the big finale. Song #24: Go Go Go! Medley Go Go Go! Medley consists of the following songs: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Here Comes the Chicken Hot Potato Dancing in the Sand Move Your Arms Like Henry Bow Wow Wow D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) The Captain's Wavy Walk Lights, Camera Action Wiggles After the Medley, the final chorus of Sailing Around the World is played - with the US and Australian flags. It's time to wave goodbye, to the mascots, the dancers, and the Wiggles! Trivia * Alex Keller makes a cameo in "Look Both Ways". * This was the last concert video with Greg before his first retirement. The last concert video with Greg (and Murray and Jeff for that matter) is The Wiggles Celebration!. * This features some songs never sung in concert before like Wiggle Bay. * In Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car, Murray plays a blue acoustic guitar instead of his usual red guitar. Release Dates * US - August 15, 2006 This video was never released in any country except the US. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2006 Category:Different Country Videos